A waveguide element that includes two or more optical waveguides has been proposed. For example, the nonlinear polarizations of the two or more optical waveguides are reversed. The wavelength of the incident light can be converted by the waveguide element. It is desirable to increase the wavelength conversion efficiency of the waveguide element.